darksunfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Sun Wiki
Welcome to the Dark Sun Wiki A wiki guide for the Dark Sun, a Core D&D setting from the Wizards of the Coast, that ;People and races * Characters * Inhabitants * Creatures * Races * Deities * Character Classes * Theme ;Athas * Geography—The desert world of Athas ** City-States * History **'Timeline of Athas' * Magic ** Magical Items ** Spells ** Psionics ;Books, podcast and campaigns * Books ** Novels – All the many novels set on Athas, the Dark Sun world. ** Sourcebooks – Rulebooks, adventures, and supplements for playing the game. ** Authors – The authors of the many novels and sourcebooks. * Podcast ** WotC Podcast – Information, game testing, ect. provided by Wizards of the Coast. ** Other Podcast – Podcast provided by people other than Wizards of the Coast. *Actual Play Videos *'CRPGs' ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * You can add info anonymously or and gain the ability to upload images, blog and see less ads. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates. ; Talk and more... * Check out the Forum to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. *Wikipedia entry *The Burnt World of Athas - recognized by Wizards of the Coast as the Official Dark Sun site on the internet *Dark Sun on the DMsGuild/DnDClassics - Purchase Dark Sun PDFs and Print on Demand products. *'Product Lists' **Echohawk's Collector's Guide to Dark Sun on ENWorld - A collector's guide to all things Dark Sun **TBWoA 3e product list - Product list of all products released by The Burnt World of Athas. **TSR Archive Dark Sun product list *'Discussion Forums' **The Arena – the official Dark Sun forum community, operated by Athas.org **Dark Sun Fans Facebook Group **The Piazza Dark Sun Forums *'Dark Sun Websites and Blogs' **Alphastream - Teos Abadia's Dark Sun blog. ***Ashes of Athas - 4e Dark Sun Organized Play **Dark Sun Fans Facebook Page **Freedom! A Dark Sun Page - An old well established Dark Sun page **Grummore's Ultimate Dark Sun links **City of Silt – An archive of the most comprehensive site about the Dark Sun city of Balic. **The Athasian Cartographer's Guild - The best fan-made maps of Athas. **Digital Wanderer - A great interactive digital map of Dark Sun. **Dark Sun Art - Blog featuring Dark Sun art, mostly form 4th edition. **Big Ball of No Fun - Lots of Dark Sun content and product reviews. *'Neverwinter Nights' **NWN Dark Sun Server - A new in progress persistent server for Dark Sun. (@NWNDarkSun Twitter) **Athas Reborn - an active persistent world server for Neverwinter Nights. **Dark Sun Online - archive of a defunct persistent world module for Neverwinter Nights. * GoG now has the Dark Sun CRPG's, Shattered Lands and Wake of the Ravager City-State of Tyr * About—All about this wiki. * ' '—See what other editors are writing about. * Wizards of the Coast Home—All the current information about your favorite campaign setting. Newly... , , Episode 13 of Bone, Stone, & Obsidian podcast is out: City State of Tyr, Walter Baas memorial featuring Gary S. Watkins. Category:Browse